Madagascar
}} | }} |image_flag = Flag of Madagascar.svg |image_coat = Seal of Madagascar.svg |symbol_type = Seal |national_motto = }} | | }} }} |national_anthem = Ry Tanindrazanay malala ô! |image_map = Location Madagascar AU Africa.svg |map_caption = |capital = Antananarivo |coordinates = |largest_city = Antananarivo |official_languages = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = 2004 |demonym = Malagasy Malagasy – National Geographic Style Manual|website=stylemanual.natgeo.com|access-date=27 February 2017}} |government_type = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Christian Ntsay |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Assembly |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from France |established_date1 = 26 June 1960 |established_event2 = Current constitution |established_date2 = 17 November 2010 |area_km2 = 587,041 |area_rank = 46th |area_sq_mi = 226,597 |percent_water = 0.9% |population_estimate = |population_census = 12,238,914 |population_estimate_year = |population_estimate_rank = 52nd |population_census_year = 1993 |population_density_km2 = 35.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 91.1 |population_density_rank = 174th |GDP_PPP = $40.055 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $1,563 |GDP_nominal = $10.372 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $405 |Gini = 44.1 |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_change = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI = 0.512 |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 158th |currency = Malagasy ariary |currency_code = MGA |time_zone = EAT |utc_offset = +3 |utc_offset_DST = +3 |time_zone_DST = |drives_on = right |calling_code = +261 |cctld = .mg |area_water_km2 = 5501 }} '''Madagascar' is a large island nation in the Indian Ocean. It is off of the east coast of Africa. Twenty-two million people live there; its capital is Antananarivo. It is the world's fourth largest island. The official languages are Malagasy and French. Geologists think that about two million years ago, Madagascar was a part of a big landmass that included what is now the continent of Africa, but it broke off. Madagascar would later break off of the Indian subcontinent. Environment Madagascar is home to many species that were not known about until around 1679 when Dutch explorers went there. They do not even exist elsewhere in Africa. They only exist in Madagascar. In fact, most of the mammals living in Madagascar do not live anywhere else in the world. However, many of the species in Madagascar are in danger because many of the forests have been cut down. A big reason that forests have been cut down is so that land can be used to grow crops such as coffee, which is one of the most important crops that is grown in Madagascar. Economy Agriculture is a big part of the economy in Madagascar, including the growing of coffee and vanilla. Madagascar sells more vanilla than any other country in the world. Madagascar also makes money from tourism. Provinces In 2004 Madagascar was divided into 22 regions. It used to be divided into 6 provinces.Deschamps (1965), pp. 268, 274. History People have probably lived in Madagascar for at least 2000 years. France took over the city of Antananarivo in 1895, and added Madagascar as a colony two years later. Madagascar became independent from France, which meant it became its own country, on 26 June, 1960. On March 17, 2009, President Marc Ravalomanana quit because of pressure from the military. Andry Raejolina became the next president. Related pages *List of rivers of Madagascar *Madagascar at the Olympics *Madagascar national football team References Other websites *Photos of Madagascar Category:Madagascar Category:States and territories established in the 1960s Category:Gondwana Category:Least developed countries Category:1960 establishments in Africa